battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Free Food
is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The team was named by Yellow Face due to calling out that there was free food (referring to Fries' fries). Yellow Face could be a possible team captain. None of them have been eliminated as of now. Members Wins/Loses Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Free Food formed when Yellow Face asked Bell and Foldy to join. Foldy contemplated on that Stapy should be on her team, and Marker followed Stapy. Fries admired what Yellow Face did, and joined with Puffball. Eraser was the last one to join when Yellow Face said he had some free food(Fries' fries), hence the name Free Food. During the challenge that episode, Foldy, and Stapy were playing Rock Paper Scissors when interrupted by Fries, who asked to stop playing it and help get the basket. He asked if Stapy was light, but Foldy said yes instead. Fries launched Foldy up three times and Foldy died after the third, enraging Stapy. Bell asked what they would do without Foldy, stating that no-one would get up there. Puffball was mad and Bell was scared about that. So Puffball got the basket, which apparently had air spilled out of it, but Free Food was safe anyways at 3rd place. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Stapy slammed his body into a jawbreaker, and found someone in it, meaning they were safe at 3rd. Yellow Face asked if Foldy was inside, but Eraser revealed it was actually Lollipop. Marker and Stapy angrily punished Lollipop by eating her. In Why Would You Do This On A Swing Set?, Marker asked Puffball to play Toss the Dirt with him. Puffball initially agreed but was asked by Fries to rotate around the swing's center 50 times due to her being the only flier. Bell commented on how Fries was bossy. Nothingness, Puffball agreed and saved her team at 5th placedebatable. In Today's Very Special Episode, Free Food finished their presentation third, presenting "the year's hottest look", consisting of Yellow Face, Foldy, Fries, Puffball and Stapy (from top to bottom). They placed 1st that episode due to Four loving it, sending hearts flying and Eraser off the horizon. In Fortunate Ben, the team nearly lost because Stapy stapled the plane together, but, due to his stapling obsession, he stapled the ground so much that it split in half and allowed their team to fall into the middle. Their team got 7th, but were safe, as they led Beep to be up for elimination. Trivia * The only food contestant on this team is Fries. * Eraser is the only season 1 contestant on this team. * Stapy is one of the heavier contestants and is the only one on the team to have no legs and have arms. * Foldy is the lightest contestant and is the only one to be armless and have legs. ** Foldy is the only female on the team who doesn't float. * Puffball Is the only team member that can fly. * Out of the 8 contestants in the team, four have arms and the other four don't. **The same goes for legs, where four have legs and the other four don't. * Foldy is the only armless contestant on the team to have legs. * Out of the eight teams, Free Food is the only team that has no characters voiced by Satomi Hinatsu. * The team logo's color pallets is a reference to how multiple fast food restaurants use red and yellow in their logo to signify hunger. * There are three BFDIA newbies on this team, those three being Fries, Puffball, and Yellow Face ** They are tied with Team Ice Cube! for most BFDIA newbies on a single team. * has the most limbless contestants of any team, at 3. * has the most legless contestants of any team, at 4. * is the only team with no female contestants with arms (unless counting Beep who lost their only female member). * has the least concentration of contestants with both arms and legs, at 3. They are tied with * is the last team to have a contestant obsess over Loser, with Marker and Foldy being the first team members to express immense joy with his presense, in BFB 7. * As of BFB 7, all of their placements have been odd-numbered (1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th). * The members of call each other "Foodies" and "Freebies". * Eraser's pose from the voting screen is from Paper Towel * Marker's elimination icon (as i will call it) is the only elimination icon that doesn't look like something that would be made in any of the BFDI creating programs. Nicknames * Freebies (Bell) * Foodies (Foldy) Gallery Stapy TeamIcon.png|Stapy Foldy TeamIcon.png|Foldy Fries TeamIcon.png|Fries Bell TeamIcon.png|Bell Marker TeamIcon.png|Marker Eraser TeamIcon.png|Eraser Puffball TeamIcon.png|Puffball YellowFace TeamIcon.png|Yellow Face Free Food BFB.png|Voting Screen For Free Food foobd.png 4 free.png| 's, "The Year's Hottest Look". ffffff.png Free Food in BFB 5.png| in BFB 5. FF.PNG WD.PNG Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Free Food Category:Fries Category:Puffball Category:Yellow Face Category:Marker Category:Stapy Category:Eraser Category:Bell Category:Foldy